Lazos inquebrantables
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Sin importar que tanto luches, hay lazos que no se pueden romper, ¿No es así, Sasuke? (Sasu/Naru/Ita)
1. Francia

**Lazos inquebrantables**

.Francia.

¡Demonios! ¡Estaba jodido! Tenía que escuchar al estúpido de Hidan con sus estúpidas promesas de riqueza y libertad. Estar con esos idiotas ya le estaba atrofiando el cerebro. Mir con desgano entre las rejas a los demás policías que hablaban entre ellos, soltando risitas indiscretas y miradas maliciosas hacía ellos. Suspiro resignado, ahora si estaba bien jodido.

.-¿Crees que sea mucho la fianza?-volteo a ver a su primo que sonreía tranquilamente-Será una lata conseguir el dinero

.-Cállate Sai-espeto con odio-Como si ese fuera el problema

.-Habla por ti, Sasuke-miro al pelirrojo que se veía agotado-No todos estabas bañados en dinero como tu

.-Oh, pero Gaara, el problema no es ese-Sai sonrió mas falsamente-Es otro mas grande

.-Supongo que tu hermano te matara-Seigutsu se estaba burlando-Saber que su niño amado termino en una presión en Francia

.-No estamos en presión-refuto molesto-Es una….. comisaría, y, déjame en paz, imbécil

.-Bueno, al menos Hidan escapo, quizás nos ayude

Todos miraron a la única mujer del grupo, si que era una ingenua. Sin ganas, regreso a su posición recargada sobre las rejas, mirando algo preocupado al frente, su hermano le iba a armar una muy buena, ya lo estaba escuchando, con eso de que tenía veinte, ya no era un niño, bla, bla, bla. ¡Maldito Hidan! Donde quiera que estuviera que le partiera un rayo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, al dar su nombre y pasaporte, no deberían tardar tanto en localizar a su hermano, vaya orgullo familiar resulto ser. Suspiro resignado, al menos le pediría de favor sacar a sus amigos, a los locos retrasados que tenía por amigos. ¡Que humillación!

.-¡Uchiha, afuera!

Su libertad en ese lugar le había enviado a una condena peor. Como si hubiera matado a sangre fría lo esposaron y lo escoltaron a la salida, no se fue sin antes darle una mirada fría pero de aliento a sus compañeros. Que horror, enfrentarse a su hermano. Ni modo, a mal tiempo darle prisa.

Al estar en la recepción, de inmediato le quitaron las esposas, miro de reojo a un manojo de personas uniformadas de negro con lentes oscuros, vaya manera de ser invisible y discreto.

.-Que bueno que estas bien, Sasuke-el hombre bostezo un poco-¿En qué líos te metes?

Sonrió de lado al notar a Shikamaru, uno de los hombres mas allegados a la familia, respetuoso, inteligente y diplomático, sino fuera por la brecha de edad de seis años y que estuviera pegado a su hermano como mugre a la uña, lo consideraría su mejor amigo.

.-Nada Shika, tonterías de Hidan

.-¡Oh! ¿También se encuentran aquí?-suspiro-Que problemático, le avisare a Uchiha-sama para que lo arregle

Bajo la mirada agradecido, al menos no tendría que ver a su hermano por ahora. Después de firmar una carta afirmando que no estaría en Francia por lo menos cinco años a partir de se momento, le dejaron libre, con el sequito de hombre de negro, entro a la limusina negra que le esperaba en la salida, tenía que armar su cuento para su hermano mayor, que no debía estar muy feliz de sacar a su hermano de esas tonterías.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando de un lugar suave, estar sentado en ese concreto tanto tiempo le hab{ia entumecido el cuerpo. Escucho la puerta abrirse, unos ruidos indicando que se habían sentado y de pronto, comenzó la marcha. ¡Rayos! No quería ni abrir los ojos.

.-Tus amigos saldrán mañana-Shikamaru rompió el silencio-Les enviaran al aeropuerto para que regresen a Japón.

.-¿Mañana?-arqueo una ceja-¿Es un castigo?

.-No-abrió los ojos de golpe-Solo que mi línea de crédito no aguanto para tanto, así que mañana depositare el monto total-ttebayo

Estuvo a nada de abrir la boca de la impresión. Esto era peor que su hermano. Miro fijamente al otro que había resulto su problema, piel acanelada, ojos marrones y cabello negro. Con razón no lo había reconocido, no se parecía en nada al hombre que conoció cinco años atrás.

.-Vaya problemas en los que te encanta entrar teme-el joven inflo sus mejillas infantilmente-Fue difícil que tu hermano no se diera cuenta

Con tranquilidad, el hombre se quito lo que era una peluca negra, dejando ver su cabello rubio intenso, después, Shikamaru le paso un porta lentes donde coloco unas lentillas de color café que se quitaba de los ojos, revelando un azul zafiro brillante.

.-Si que tienes suerte de que yo contestará en lugar de él-el joven rubio tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a frotárselo en la mejilla-Mi francés no será tan bueno, pero si supe de inmediato que eras tu-paso con la otra mejilla-¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener doscientos mil euros en la bolsa? En serio que no eres muy listo, teme

Al terminar, entendió porque lo confundió a lo lejos con su hermano, el rubio se había disfrazado para no llamar la atención. Ahora era justo como le recordaba, junto con esas marquitas adorables en sus mejillas que le daban un aire zorruno. Su peor pesadilla estaba enfrente de él. El hombre del que estaba tan locamente enamorado que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Su cuñado. Naruto Uzumaki.

Dios. Ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido su hermano, y no él.

Una suave melodía inundo el silencio. El rubio indico con su dedo índice en los labios que no hicieran ruido. Claro, como si quisiera.

.-Hola cielo-odiaba esto, en realidad que si-¿Estas en casa?-el rubio sonrió-Pensé que regresarías mas tarde, lo siento, si, si, disculpa, no volverá a pasar

¿Qué peor escenario podía competir con este? Estaba tan enamorado de ese idiota rubio y escucharlo hablar tan cariñoso le daba nauseas. Suspiro cansado, la primera persona que ama, y se casa con su hermano mayor. Eso era un chiste muy mal contado

.-¿Dónde estoy?-le encantaba ver como el blondo sudaba la gota gorda ante el eminente problema-Oh, si, no estoy en la ciudad, ¿acaso me estas monitoreando?-una pausa, una risotada por parte del rubio-Vamos Itachi, que vas a asustar a mi amante, tranquilo, llegaré para cenar.

Shikamaru le dio un papel al rubio, el cual contenía la excusa perfecta para salir del problema. Suspiro nuevamente. Justo por esas cosas no había podido olvidarse de ese idiota rubio, tan dulce y gentil con él. Atento y cariñoso. ¿Por qué no era un bastardo sin corazón y le contaba todo a su hermano? El no se merecía ese trato tan altruista por parte de su cuñado.

.-También te amo-un golpe a su corazón-Adiós

Un fuerte suspiro hizo que le mirara. Con cariño, el blondo revolvió su cabello como le hacía de niño. Si el no fuera tan dulce, se habría olvidado de él en un segundo.

.-Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Escocia, España, hasta Suecia-Naruto sonrió-¿Qué país no has ido y no te han vetado?

.-No tienes que mentir, se cuidarme solo

.-Claro, por eso vine hasta aquí para pagar tu culo de veinte mil euros, por tu autosuficiencia

.-Te pagaré

.-Con la prensa ya es un total de cincuenta mil, mas lo de tus amiguitos, ¿me pagaras con el dinero que me corresponde por ser un Uchiha? Eso es divertido-ttebayo

.-Cállate, dobe

.-De nada, Teme

Se miraron unos momentos, ese lenguaje tan poco usual que solo había entre ellos, sentía que sin importar que hiciese, Naruto siempre entendería lo que quería decir. Suspiro cansado. Deseaba regresar a esos días, en los que se escondía de sus padres para compartir besos y caricias indecentes, donde contaban cosas y compartían mas que saliva en sus encuentros. Deseaba regresar al tiempo que eran unos críos y no les importaba esas cosas del matrimonio, empresas, dinero y estatus.

.-Uchiha-san se ha molestado

.-Sería mas raro encontrar algo que no le molestara, Shika

Siguieron hablando amenamente. Otro suspiro salió de su boca. Menuda suerte, prefería estar en la cárcel de Francia antes de ver lo que seguía. ¡Demonios!

.-Toma, un poco de vino-Naruto le sonrió mientras le pasaba una copa una vez en el avión

.-¿No crees que me estas premiando?

.-No, que va-el rubio se encogió los hombros-Simplemente quiero saber que hiciste, para estar en Francia, cuando pensábamos que estabas en Suiza

.-Dobe

.-Teme

Como le había extrañado. Después de la primera copa, cerro los ojos para descansar un poco. No tenía ganas de contarle a Naruto sobre las razones estúpidas para estar en Francia en lugar de la cara universidad de Suiza. ¿Su hermano se molestará cuando sepa que le corrieron de la universidad una vez mas? ¿Cuántas llevaba?¿Cinco, seis? Ya ni importaba.

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Naruto, amaba esa voz, durante la adolescencia era radiante, animada y chillona, ahora, con veintiséis años había madurado a una mas cortes y serena, pero tan encantadora como siempre. Ah, Naruto. ¿Qué demonios hiciste para traer a Sasuke Uchiha tan loco por ti?

De pronto, sintió una presión en sus labios, una calidez que le erizo la nuca y le estremeció su interior. Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con que Naruto le besaba con dulzura los labios.

.-Hemos llegado, teme-el rubio sonrió mientras se separaba-Vamos, tu hermano espera

Oh si. Ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba estar en su casa. Odiaba ser el hombre que le robaba al esposo de su hermano. Pero no cambiaría por nada ser el amante de Naruto.

¿En serio estaba todo tan retorcido? Que mierda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Se me ha ocurrido esto viendo algunos doujinshis donde los personajes no representan sus edades, y dije, ¿Por qué no? En fin, espero que les parezca interesante, tengo la idea principal pero veamos como se desarrolla esto.

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, Sugerencia s y Criticas son bienvenidas. Saludos!


	2. Italia

**Lazos Inquebrantables**

2. Italia

**_.-.-.-.-.-_**

"_En un reporte oficial, se dio a conocer que las negociaciones de fusión de las empresas lideradas por Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze han concluido exitosamente, siendo concretado por el matrimonio arreglado de los primogénitos de cada uno."_

"_Al final de este mes, se estará celebrando la boda de Uchiha Itachi y Namikaze Naruto. Poco usual que terminara en esta situación, pero estamos seguros que este matrimonio será de oro. "_

_**.-.-.-.-.-**_

Abrió los ojos por culpa del sol. El viaje fue muy cansado, los gritos de su hermano le aturdieron y el rubio a su lado termino de quitarle fuerzas. Suspiro cansado, ¿Podría ser más cínico? Terminar en la cama con su cuñado en la casa de su hermano.

Degusto del aroma que cubría su cama en ese momento, mientras que las imágenes azotaban su memoria, besos, caricias, arañazos, mordidas, el roce de piel con piel, de pronto, todo se volvía salvaje, mas mordidas, caricias desesperadas, una sumisión, una embestida tras otra, un vaivén desbocado hasta llegar al climax, para terminar con besos dulces y caricias tiernas.

Y en casa de su hermano. Otro suspiro, apenas paso media noche y el rubio se escabullo a su cuarto para comenzar su encuentro clandestino.

Con cuidado de no despertar al rubio, salió de la cama para ponerse una bata, moría de hambre, bostezando salió de su habitación para toparse a medio camino a su hermano. Cerro de golpe la puerta y esperando que su hermano no se diera cuenta del pecado ahí dentro.

.-Hasta que te levantas-su hermano arqueo la ceja-¿Trajiste a una 'amiguita' de nuevo?

.-Yo…. Bueno, es curioso, es que

.-Por favor, respeta la casa de nuestros padres, no traigas a una cualquiera, sácala con discreción en cuanto puedas

El mayor se giro para seguir su camino, pero la duda le mataba, era un cínico cualquiera.

.-¿Naruto?

.-Salió temprano a Italia, negocios

.-Ya

.-Sácala pronto

.-Claro, claro

Miro sorprendido a su hermano. ¿Realmente no sabía qué hacía el rubio con él o jugaba al tonto? Bajo a la cocina, pidiendo un desayuno para dos, una vez listo todo, subió a la recamara con una bandeja llena de comida.

.-Que galante-el rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras se desperezaba-Pero hay prisa, porque tu hermano necesita que me vaya de inmediato

.-Eres un cínico-dejo la bandeja en la cama

.-Y tu un teme, y nadie te dice nada

.-Dobe

Un beso casto, una sonrisa y una caricia. Con juegos y pequeñas risas, tomaron un el desayuno, compartiendo de vez en vez su plato, al terminar, bajo los restos de comida, asegurándose de que su hermano no estuviera en casa, al ser confirmada su suposición, nuevamente regreso a su recamara, donde se encontró con la grata sorpresa de escuchar la ducha. Sonrió de lado mientras se escabullía por el baño.

Al entrar, pudo ver al rubio debajo del chorro de agua, recorriendo su cuerpo con el jabón, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el calor del agua. Sin esperar, se quitó la bata para terminar dentro de la ducha con el rubio. Con dulzura tomo su cadera mientras deposito con cariño un beso en el cuello.

.-Para, tu hermano

.-Es tu culpa-otro beso-Además, se ha ido

.-Pervertido

.-Infiel

Besos repartidos en su cuello, caricias indiscretas en su cuerpo, roces sensuales, la excitación aumento hasta la locura, entre mordidas salvajes, preparo al rubio, que aun acostumbrado a las intromisiones bruscas, deseaba que tuviera el menor dolor posible.

.-Teme, que no me voy a romper

Una embestida profunda y certera, dos gritos ahogados, mordidas al cuello del rubio dejando marcas visibles. Comenzó a moverse, embistiendo fuertemente, empujando de una manera casi brutal, fuerte y rápido. Masturbo al rubio sabiendo que pronto llegaría al climax, combinando sus movimientos con sus caderas. Segundos después de desenfrenada pasión, llegaron al punto culmine de la relación, gruñendo como animales y liberando la tensión.

En silencio, Naruto salió del baño, colocándose una toalla en la cintura, dejándole jadeando y con las piernas temblorosas. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró al rubio arreglado, de traje y corbata, mirándose al espejo. Iba a darle un beso, cuando su celular sonó.

.-¿Estas celoso, amor?-Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir en el infierno en un momento-También te extraño Itachi, ven a Italia y vamos a cenar, una lasaña estaría bien-una sonrisa-De acuerdo, te espero

El blondo volteo a verle, le dedico una mirada seria e intensa. Ese era el momento en el que recordaba su posición, en que era un desleal con su hermano y vivía una ilusión con Naruto. Suspiro cansado, amaba tanto a ese idiota y nunca podría ser suyo totalmente.

.-Gracias por la noche y la mañana, teme-le dio un suave beso en los labios-Nos vemos

.-No podemos seguir así

Naruto se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, en completo silencio, dándole la espalda.

.-Deja a mi hermano, si me quieres

.-Lo que pides, no puede ser, Sasuke, además, esto es tu culpa en primer lugar

.-¡No digas tonterías! Eso….

.-Se te dijo, se te pregunto ¿no?, tu me rechazaste, así que, atente a las consecuencias

.-Le contare a mi hermano, todo

El blondo lo miro, con una sonrisa prepotente dibujada en la boca, ofreciéndole una mirada socarrona.

.-Estoy esperando que lo hagas

Sin mas, salió de la habitación, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca, la rabia poco a poco se a dueño de su ser y con odio, lanzo una almohada a la puerta cerrada. ¡Maldita sea!

**_.-.-.-.-.-_**

"_Según rumores, se dice que inicialmente la unión seria del menor de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke, con el primogénito Namikaze, pero un altercado de último momento altero esta decisión quedando con los dos primogénitos."_

"_La pareja de oro, Itachi y Naruto Uchiha, aclaro esta mañana en una rueda especial de prensa que su matrimonio esta basado en un amor juvenil que se desarrollo en la Universidad donde estudiaron, y que fue una gran coincidencia lo que concretaron los padres"_

**_.-.-.-.-.-_**

Con desesperación, tomo su celular, necesitaba desahogarse, de una forma u otra, sino, reventaría del puro odio.

.-Sakura, necesito verte, pero ya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Si, es raro, muy raro, pero ahí va la historia, no llevara mucho tiempo, realmente será corta. Gracias a las personas que leyeron, la temática es rara, pero verán como termina, será interesante al menos.

Ah si, otra cosa, lo que esta en _**manuscrita**_ son reportes de cosas que pasaron, jajaja ahora que lo leo se ve confuso, espero que ahora si tenga mas sentido.

Saludos y nos andamos leyendo.


End file.
